In the manufacture of explosives and application thereof into ammunition units/shells it is known in the prior art to utilize an ongoing production where explosive is mixed in the mixer and the ready-mixed substance is filled/cast in the ammunition units in question. The mixing of explosive is then carried out in a first premises while the filling is carried out in a second premises.
In handling of explosives containing polymer, such as monomer plus hardener, problems are encountered in performing the continuously ongoing manufacturing. This type of explosive, so-called PBX explosive, has viscosity which is too high to permit gravitation casting. Special measures must therefore be taken to force the explosive down into the space in the ammunition unit through some type of extruding operation. The mixer, however, does not give any extrusion pressure and instead use must be made of some type of equipment where such extruding pressure can be obtained. An extrusion with the aid of screws is not acceptable from the standpoint of safety. The problem is aggravated by the fact in that casting and mixing are not usually performed in the same premises, which means that the continuously mixed compound must be capable of being transported before it is cast.